1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fatty acid esters of polyalkoxylated isethionic acid as well as to compositions comprising the novel fatty acid esters.
2. Prior Art
The use of alkoxylated isethionates having the formula EQU H--(OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2).sub.n SO.sub.3 Na
is known in the art, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,185 to Schlossman.
The use of fatty acid esters of isethionate, e.g., sodium cocoyl isethionate having the formula ##STR1## is also known in the art (see for example, Rys et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,282).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,029,264 to Alphen discloses fatty-acyl-oxyalkane sulphonates of formula RCOOR'SO.sub.3 M, wherein R' may be --CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 --. Fatty acid of esters polyalkoxylated compounds are neither taught nor suggested.